


The Right and Wrong Thing

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Light Angst, Making Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel tries to do the right thing. But he and Buffy have different ideas on what's right and wrong.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: I Will Remember You





	The Right and Wrong Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Right and Wrong Thing  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 484  
>  **Summary:** Angel tries to do the right thing. But he and Buffy have different ideas on what's right and wrong.  
>  **A/N:** written for this year's iwry_marathon on livejournal

_I want my life to be with you.  
I don’t._

The words echoed over and over through his mind as he watched the pain his words had caused slide across her face. _What the hell was he thinking? Why couldn’t he just tell her how much he wanted her? How empty his life would be without her?_ But Angel knew despite the pain she was in now one day Buffy would come to realize he was right.

The hell of it was he never would. 

She would one day move on, start a new life with someone who wasn’t him. But he would spend the rest of his existence wanting, needing, and loving only her.

Always.

******

_I want my life to be with you.  
I don’t._

Agony sliced through her heart, the pain was so deep Buffy could feel the wounds she would carry for the rest of her life. And for a brief moment all she could think was that her life was over. But she was the slayer and as such was made of much sterner stuff. She wasn’t about to give in without a fight.

She straightened to her full height, granted it wasn’t much since she was short but she felt better for standing taller. At least she wasn’t sobbing her heart out in the corner. “Bull.”

Angel’s mouth fell open. That was not the response he had expected. “What?”

“I know you, Angel.” Buffy fought back the tears that threatened. “You want me too. You want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you. You’re just too stubborn and pigheaded to admit it.”

_Stubborn? She’d called him stubborn? And don’t forget pigheaded._ Angel bit back a smile. He couldn’t help himself. She was too adorable for words. “I think that this is for the best.”

“That’s just it, Angel. It’s what you think. But did you ever stop to think even for a second it might not be what I want?” Buffy placed her hands on her hips to keep from touching him.

“It’s what’s best for you.” His words were soft barely above a whisper.

Buffy was getting desperate. She knew Angel wanted her but he was determined to do what he thought was best for her. She had to try a different tactic. “Okay, do you really want me to walk away from this, what we have and find another ma....”

At the thought of another man touching Buffy, loving her when it was all that he wanted to do broke through Angel’s tight control. With a snarl of possession he pulled her into his arms. “Just remember I tried to do the right thing.”

_Who said their being together wasn’t the right thing?_ The thought ran through Buffy’s mind but out loud she melted against him and whispered, “If this isn’t the right thing... I really prefer the wrong thing.”


End file.
